


As long as you're happy

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, PROTECT JUNHO TOO MY BABIES, PROTECT YOHAN PLS, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Yohan wears his heart on his sleeve, falls in love easily (way too frequently), gets his heart broken in ways he can't control.But he's okay, he's fine; Junho is always by his side.





	As long as you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is an excuse to write for my yohan ships

_Han Seungwoo_

It didn't come as a surprise to Junho the moment Yohan realized his gay awakening was caused by their high school senior and club president Han Seungwoo.

Junho had just entered high school and barely a few hours in and Yohan was already dragging him to apply for membership in the school's music club.

"If you wanted to join this club so much then why didn't you apply last year? You wasted your whole freshman year in taekwondo that you weren't even totally interested in."

Yohan whined, still tugging at Junho's blazer towards the direction of the club rooms.

"I got shy last year," Yohan said, pouting. "None of my classmates wanted to join with me."

"So now you're dragging your junior instead?"

Yohan rolled his eyes. "You're not just my junior!" He stomped his feet, pouted even more.

Junho thought it was cute that the sophomore still hadn't changed his mannerisms -- Yohan did exactly the same things as he used to back when they met in grade school; even though the current Kim Yohan definitely looked more mature in a growing boyish way and childish at the same time now with his above average (and still growing) height and deeper changing voice.

"We quite literally grew up together, so I know you want to join this club too."

"But what if I didn't want to join with you?" 

"Please!" Yohan huffed. "You can't live without me!"

Yohan was right, but Junho didn't have to hum in agreement. He'd just let himself be dragged into the music club room, let Yohan write their names on the recruitment forms placed outside, let Yohan giggle loud enough to get the attention of the music club members inside the clubroom.

"I think I like Seungwoo hyung."

It was March and the school year was coming to a close. It had been an eventful freshman year for Junho: the music club wasn't extremely busy but they did participate in two major competitions around August and December of the previous year, he discovered that high school English was pretty easy but his Maths definitely was more difficult than he anticipated, he didn't make a lot of friends in his class but he did hang out quite often with his music club seniors instead. 

Junho and Yohan were on their way home, as always walking together, enjoying each other's silence as they passed through busy roads and crowded walkways.

Junho knew it was too weird for Yohan to be completely silent along the way.

The skies were already dark and it seemed there was nothing else but the moon to light their way home once they reached the residential areas.

Even then, Junho could see how flustered and red his friend's face was.

"I think I like Seungwoo hyung." Yohan repeated, as if not realizing that he had already said that. "You think that's fine?"

Han Seungwoo, president of the music club, a very reliable senior to not just Junho and Yohan but to every single club member. Seungwoo, who was strict whenever needed but was also playful and tolerated the younger members' antics. Seungwoo, very talented, who got accepted into the university of his choice through a music scholarship major in vocals.

"I think," Junho sighed. "I think you're too late to realize that just now."

Yohan nodded slowly.

Seungwoo was graduating soon. He already announced the end of club activities for the year just about a week ago, because the seniors had requirements to finish before college and the juniors had university exams to prepare for. The sophomores and freshmen had their own finals to worry about.

"Yeah... About that." Yohan gulped. He halted his steps, and Junho had no choice but to stop walking as well, looking back at his friend who was already a few steps behind.

"I helped out with the seniors in cleaning the club room a while ago. They were teasing me about having a crush on one of them which was why I was there helping. Playful, of course, but..."

Junho raised an eyebrow.

"But... You know how our seniors joke around."

"What did they do?"

Yohan laughed, a fake one, Junho noted. "Well, they were teasing me with Seungwoo hyung."

"... And then?"

"Seungwoo hyung got mad."

"Seungwoo hyung never gets mad."

Yohan couldn't hide a small smile. "I know. But he really got mad and started shooing the other seniors out of the room. My heart fluttered at that moment. I thought, '_Wow, this feels like hyung is trying to protect me_.'"

Junho stayed silent. He waited for a few seconds, and Yohan started to hop, quite energetic, towards him.

"Well, that was just the start. After we cleaned up the room just the two of us, he kissed me and told me I'm cute."

Junho couldn't stop himself from hitting, hard, his older friend on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You already kissed Seungwoo hyung and you're just telling me now you THINK you like him?"

Yohan just laughed. 

"Hyung is graduating soon. He didn't ask me to date or anything. He just, simply kissed me and told me I'm cute."

Junho can hear a bitter tone behind Yohan's low laughter. 

Soon enough, tears started forming around Yohan's eyes.

"I think I like him, Junho. I didn't know how I was supposed to react when he kissed me for maximum two seconds and suddenly pulls away, says I'm cute, like he's talking to a puppy."

Junho pulled Yohan into a hug, placing his friend's head on his shoulder, letting warm tears soak up his uniform.

"He apologized immediately right after. Junho... Hyung apologized for kissing me because he said he knew I had a crush on him and he wanted to give it a try, but he didn't want to get my hopes up... I was silent the whole time."

Junho just listened, both his hands stroking Yohan's back and head. 

"He was honest and completely apologetic with what he did and honestly I think I just liked him even more after that. I don't know what to do anymore..."

Junho heaved out a deep sigh, still stroking the back of Yohan's head on top of his shoulder, pulling the other a little closer and leaned in towards his ears.

"It'll be alright, Yohan hyung." Junho whispered. "I'm here."

  
_Song Yuvin_

Junho, after years of sticking like a glue with his Yohan hyung, first felt distanced towards the said friend when he introduced him a complete stranger in the name of Song Yuvin, as his boyfriend.

  
Junho only realized how lonely high school was when all of his friends (co-club members, all seniors) had already graduated from high school and he was left alone in keeping the club alive. Sure, he did get to recruit a few classmates and talented juniors, yet he had always found himself missing the noisy club room he grew accustomed to from the previous years.

Yohan successfully got accepted into his first choice university in Seoul. It was the same university Seungwoo went to, but Yohan claimed that he wasn't aware and it was just purely coincidence. Nevertheless, Yohan often communicated with Junho through social media and kept updating his best friend whenever he and Seungwoo met up for friendly lunch and/or study sessions.

Junho didn't even bother asking how that was possible when the two were in different majors, not in any clubs together, nor in the same year level.

One day, Yohan posted a picture of a cup of coffee with a big heart latte art on his personal twitter.

Yohan rarely used twitter.

Yohan didn't like coffee, either.

It was natural for Junho to reply almost instantly: "Coffee, for real, hyung? Wow uni has turned you into an adult already."

He loved teasing Yohan about it. He could just imagine the blush and the pout his hyung would make whenever he's teased about having childish mannerisms and tastes.

Junho absolutely lived for it.

He missed his Yohan hyung even more.

He hadn't told anyone yet, not even Yohan himself, that he'd been offered a scholarship to the same university. He wanted to surprise his hyung on his graduation.

About an hour after he replied to Yohan's tweet, Junho's phone started ringing.

Junho supposed he should be flattered. Besides rarely updating twitter, Yohan also almost never called.

"Hyung," Junho answered immediately. Who knows when the next time he could hear his hyung's voice will be. "I thought you've forgotten how to use your phone."

"Shut up," Yohan replied, to which only peaked Junho's attention even more. "I'm having a serious problem here right now."

"Yeah? What happened? Let me guess, decided to go out for coffee with Seungwoo hyung and realized you don't drink coffee?"

Yohan groaned on the other line.

"Be glad you're kilometers away from me right now because I'm about to absolutely kill you." Yohan's tone just gave away that Junho's guess was right. "How do you know me so well!? Stalker."

Junho fought back a chuckle.

"You're not exactly difficult to read."

"Anyway," Yohan decided to ignore that. "So, I'm in this café with Seungwoo hyung and that annoying ass Song Yuvin just decided to ruin my friendly date with hyung!! I hate that guy so much!"

That was the first time Junho heard of this Yuvin person.

"I even thought he was cute and the latte art he made for me was sweet but he's just evil!! I can't believe he really accidentally spilled Seungwoo hyung's coffee on me!! Literally on my pants!!"

"Well, if it was an accident -"

"I refuse to believe it was an accident, though!" Yohan kept on ranting. "The nerve to ask for my number right after what happened. I was so embarrassed!!"

Hm. Junho felt like he already knew what happened.

"Seungwoo hyung just kept on laughing at us! Apparently he knew this Yuvin guy and those two were trying to set me up because he'd been crushing on me, but their plan ultimately failed because of Yuvin acting dumb and careless... I can't believe this!"

"What, Seungwoo hyung was setting you up with this Yuvin person...?"

Junho could hear Yohan's breathing slow down through the other line.

"Yes," Yohan replied, sounding tired. Maybe because he just ranted too much. "Yeah, Seungwoo hyung knows I have a crush on Yuvin hyung and never told me he's friends with him too. And that Yuvin also has a crush on me. They decided to pull this little prank that ended up ruining my pants. Now I hate both of them, but I'm still coming to our date tonight just to see what happens. Yuvin hyung says he'll buy me new pants and treat me to smoothie because he noticed I never liked the coffee he makes."

Junho wished he was there.

He could've witnessed his best friend being set up by his two crushes and have himself a good laugh. 

He missed Yohan even more.

"Enjoy your date with your boyfriend, then." 

"Hah! I hope not!"

On Junho's high school graduation day, he was finally introduced to Song Yuvin. He had accompanied his boyfriend to his best friend's graduation ceremony.

  
Yohan was delighted when he was informed that Junho would be attending the same university, and he even offered up his room for apparently his current roommate would be moving out soon.

"I don't know, hyung." Junho said, looking at Yohan's boyfriend beside him. "How about Yuvin hyung? Why don't you two become roommates instead?"

Yohan laughed awkwardly.

Yuvin answered confidently.

"If we were roommates, Yohan will never get a full night's sleep."

"... Ah."

Junho wished he didn't ask.

Around two years later, Junho found himself hugging a bawling Yohan on their dorm's couch in the middle of the night.

Junho felt like his own heart was breaking, just seeing his best friend cry big fat tears continuously like there was no tomorrow.

Yohan and Yuvin broke up over some stupid shit like the latter getting his own ass drunk on a frat party and Yohan witnessing a girl on his boyfriend's bed the morning after. The resulting argument was messy with both parties very confused and way too emotional, but it ended up too damaging to Yohan's feelings no matter how much Yuvin apologized and beat himself over the incident. 

"Yuvin hyung was always such a stupid person." Yohan would say in between his tears. "He's just... So so stupid and I hate him so much."

Junho thought that Yohan was stupid as well for liking someone he claimed to be stupid, but he could say the same thing about himself.

So he just sat there and cradled his crying hyung, humming an old song they used to sing back in their high school music club while waiting for Yohan to calm down and fall asleep in his arms.

  
_Lee Hangyul_

  
Yohan didn't change a lot after his breakup with his first boyfriend. Junho recalled he went back to being his usual cheerful and childish self only after a week of crying and feeling down about the failed relationship. One unusual thing that started though was Yohan admittedly being sexually active, even taking in a fuckbuddy in the form of classmate Lee Hangyul.

  
Junho knew too much and was raised well enough that he had no prejudice whatsoever in his best friend joining as much parties he wanted and ending up in different college men's beds every morning after. It almost became like a hobby to Yohan, and Junho had no ill feelings about it as long as he knew his best friend was smart enough to take care of himself.

It went on for months, to the point that silly rumors about Yohan have started circulating around their campus and Junho have started worrying whether his best friend minded or not.

"Hm? It's fine," Yohan said half-heartedly, focused on eating his breakfast while scanning through his notes in an attempt to cram for an exam that morning. Junho had just asked whether Yohan has heard of the ugly rumors. "You know I wouldn't do things that are illegal or would harm myself or anyone I sleep with."

"I know." Junho replied instantly. He had way too much trust on his best friend. "Just... be careful, always."

"Yeah, I love you too." Yohan said unconsciously, still focused on reading while trying to eat. "If it's any consolation, I've stopped sleeping with random guys since last month. It was starting to get tiring."

"... I wasn't asking."

Yohan chuckled. "I feel like you should know. The rumors were probably from guys I refused to sleep with. You know how men are shit especially when they're bitter because they thought I was easy? Hah, they could talk crap for all I care."

Junho couldn't stop himself from asking though," Then why do you still come home late looking tired and fucked as shit from time to time?"

That made Yohan look up from his notes." Are you mad? Your tone just now definitely sounded like you're mad."

"... No? Just genuinely curious."

"You remember Lee Hangyul? That guy we bumped into that one day we were out grocery shopping?"

Junho nodded. He remembered Yohan introducing the guy as his classmate in most of his courses.

"We're fucking."

Junho almost dropped the cup of coffee he was just about to drink.

Yohan raised his eyebrow at Junho's reaction but decided to go back to focus on his notes instead. "Well, technically, he's fucking me, and we call each other whenever we need some. Just that. Nothing else."

Junho nodded in understanding.

He had decided to ignore the way Yohan's voice trembled at admitting there was nothing else to his and Hangyul's relationship, or the way Yohan's eyes looked down and uncomfortable, trying to hide something more to what he was saying.

Junho knew Yohan too well. He knew exactly whenever Yohan was lying, or whenever Yohan wasn't telling the whole truth, or whenever Yohan was actually hurt but pretending to act all cool about something.

Junho understood, so he squeezed Yohan's hand that was placed on top of the table.

"Yeah, hyung. Don't let it become anything more than that." 

Yohan didn't cry, but Junho knew that he sure was close to.

"Good luck on your exam."

That same day Yohan had sent a text message to Junho saying that he'd broken off whatever deal he had with Lee Hangyul and they'd just stay as friends without the benefits part. Junho didn't reply, but he bought some ice cream on the way home just in case Yohan needed it.

"You're the best." Yohan would say upon seeing Junho open the door with a plastic bag, realizing it was ice cream inside.

Junho noted the tired, baggy, reddish eyes trying to hide behind a forced smile.

"I really am." Junho replied, corner of his lips turned upwards in an attempt to copy the same forced smile. "I wonder when you'd realize."

  
_Cho Seungyoun_

When they graduated, Yohan and Junho were immediately offered some entry-level roles by Seungwoo's startup music company. Most of their business came from selling music tracks to big entertainment agencies, and they were doing quite well at it considering it was a small company of less than 10 employees.

Junho dealt with composing new samples with Seungwoo, alongside lyric-writing sometimes for additional income.

Yohan traveled a lot and was almost never in the studio, as he was the one meeting up and selling their works to potential clients. He was really good at it, considering that the company was never able to sell to big 3 agencies before he came.

  
One Friday night after closing a big deal, Seungwoo announced he would treat everyone to dinner and some drinks.

The moment their group stepped inside the nearest bar, Yohan froze beside Junho.

"Shit," he had whispered, making Junho look towards where Yohan was looking at.

"Seungwoo hyung, he's here."

Seungwoo looked at the same direction as well, and his reaction was just to laugh at Yohan's face.

"I never got to hear the story of how and why you're scared of Cho Seungyoun, Yohan-ah."

Junho thought to himself that he never even heard of this certain Cho Seungyoun person, nor that Yohan was scared of him for some reason.

They were entering their assigned booth. Yohan was hiding behind Junho.

"He's a bully!" Yohan replied. "He's the reason I've never been successful in selling our music to Yuehua. He's always there, always with a lot of things to say!"

"He's a very talented producer, though." Seungwoo added. 

"A very talented producer AND a bully!"

"Ah, glad to hear you finally recognizing my talent, Yohan-ah."

Yohan was startled hearing Cho Seungyoun's voice closely behind him, and he was too late to realize that before he could stop the arm that ended up caging his back against the producer's chest.

Yohan was trapped, and he could do nothing about it but send help signals towards his colleagues. Most of them were just laughing at him.

"Hey, Seungwoo hyung. Glad to see you and your team here. What's up?"

Of course Seungwoo and Seungyoun were friends. The music industry was small, and Yohan was naive to think he had his Seungwoo hyung on his side.

Seungwoo was holding back his laughs. Great, it was always funny to him whenever Yohan's being tortured by someone he hated. Yohan could never forget this happened years ago too, in a cafe and with Song Yuvin.

If anyone in their team minded Seungyoun slipping himself inside their booth and casually joining their group without a word of invitation, no one said anything about it. Junho just noticed that as more of their peers get drunk, the less they found it weird how Seungyoun was basically sticking himself to Yohan who was just laughing along at the drunken jokes and anecdotes.

Seungyoun still had an arm wrapped around Yohan's shoulders. Yohan's flushed, drunken face was pressed comfortably against Seungyoun's neck. Seungyoun kept pecking the top of Yohan's head while whispering something to the younger which resulted to uncontrollable high-pitched giggles between the two.

Junho, seated beside his best friend, felt extremely awkward.

_

Junho started dating Lee Eunsang, a famous rookie idol, secretly. They met each other when Junho's team produced Eunsang's group debut song, and started talking to each other a lot through Eunsang's private SNS.

It was surreal, for someone lowkey and quiet like Junho to get into such a controversial relationship. Yohan would always remind him to be careful for it could get pretty messy if Eunsang's fans found out.

"It won't." Junho would assure him. "We rarely even meet."

Yohan would nod his head, but still continue to remind him every chance he could get.

"How are you and Seungyoun hyung?"

Yohan, now pushing twenty-six, would still blush at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

Junho still found it cute.

"He's still annoying."

"Yeah, exactly your type, right?"

Yohan threw a playful punch on his best friend's shoulder.

Junho pretended it didn't hurt.

Junho was always so good at pretending it didn't hurt.


End file.
